emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8140 (3rd May 2018)
Plot Joe's lifeless body lays in the water. Noah rushes down the side of the quarry as Debbie arrives on the scene. Whilst Noah calls for an ambulance, Debbie runs into the water and pulls Joe out. She begins performing CPR. and Joe begins breathing again. Priya fills Lachlan in on her meeting with a potential client. As it went well, Priya believes they'll need proper premises to cope with production. Lachlan translates Priya's corporate speak into terms Zak understands. A distressed Belle asks Chas about visiting Liv but Chas reminds her only immediate family can visit. Paramedics tend to Joe - it looks like he's suffered a blow to the head. Aaron questions why Liv started drinking and believes he needs to know to be able to help her. The voices in Belle's head continue to torment her. Graham pops into Pear Tree Cottage to make Megan aware Frank paid him a visit. Megan is relieved Frank is still clueless about her fling with Graham. Graham rushes off after receiving a phone call about Joe. Aaron approaches Gabby and Gerry and asks them about Liv's drinking but they have no idea of the extent of Liv's problem. Noah wants to follow the ambulance to the hospital as he fears Joe will die but Debbie insists on taking Noah home. Aaron continues to wonder what's so bad that Liv needs to drink to forget about it. Robert tries to look at the positives of the situation which annoys Aaron who proceeds to blame Robert for Liv's predicament. Graham rushes to the hospital and is relieved to hear Joe is alive. Charity is annoyed Noah has been seeing Joe behind her back again but Noah is more concerned by whether Joe will be okay. Frank admits to Megan that he went to see Graham. He realises he needs to regain Megan's trust. Debbie heads to the hospital. She peers through the glass on the door to Joe's room and sees that he appears to be alright. Joe spots Debbie. The voices in Belle's head have made her believe Chas and Aaron blame her for everything bad that's happened to Lisa and Liv. She puts in her headphones in to drown the voice out. Joe approaches Debbie in the corridor and thanks her for saving his life. Debbie claims she's only here to check on Joe for Noah but Joe doesn't believe that's the only reason she came. Aaron apologises to Robert for his outburst earlier and acknowledges Liv was right about him being self-obsessed. Joe asks Debbie why she didn't leave him to drown. He concedes Debbie didn't deserve what he did to her and insists he hates himself for it. Debbie admits to Joe that she wants to hate him but can't. Joe kisses Debbie but she pulls away then walks out of the room. Cast Regular cast *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed Guest cast *Paramedic - Nicholas Camm *Nurse - Kate Holderness Locations *Unknown quarry *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard, barn and downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Exterior *Main Street *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard and Port-a-kabin *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Café Main Street - Interior *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors and Joe's room *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes